I Hate You 2
by The Terrapin
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli have been married with Aaron and Natalie at age 15 now. What could possibly happen to the family? Sequel to I Hate You.
1. Together

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to I Hate You, on special request by my reviewers! **

**I know that I'm currently working on another fanfiction, Never Ending Love, but I put it on hiatus. I'll be concentrating more on this. (**

**Song: Universe and U – K.T Tunstall.**

**Anyway, the twins are 9 years old for this chapter. It's somehow like a flashback. They're 15 years old now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or the song.**

" Dad, Mum, I think you guys should _really_ get out of bed now. YOU'VE BEEN IN BED FOR ALMOST THE WHOLE DAY! Natalie and I are STARVING." Aaron hollered at his parents.

" We are vampires. We liketh not the sunlight that shineth through the blanket. It melt-thet us." Athrun's mock-solemn voice came from under the covers.

Cagalli's giggles could be heard from under the blanket.

Aaron sighed.

" Are the two of you _even_ dressed? I don't want my poor, innocent eyes to suffer the fate of seeing something no decent 9 year old would ever need to see." He sighed, massaging his temple in exasperation.

Cagalli peeked out from under the covers.

" Alas, our little vampire descendant has woken up!" Came Athrun's mock-vampire voice from under the covers upon seeing Natalie stumble into the room, standing next to Aaron, looking very disgruntled.

" Mommy, Daddy. I'm hungry." She stated plainly, rubbing her eyes gently.

Athrun and Cagalli chuckled, nodded at each other, and suddenly grabbed Aaron and Natalie under the covers with them, tickling them.

" AHH! MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!" Aaron covered his eyes with his hands, screaming.

Natalie just giggled while being tackled by Athrun.

" We're dressed, silly!" Cagalli burst into fits of laughter.

They made their way downstairs for breakfast, Athrun holding Natalie in his arms, who was still rather tickled.

Cagalli was having a rather fierce debate with Aaron on whether she should have set up a timetable to fix breakfast punctually for them.

" Mum, this is nonsensical! We can't starve until you or Dad wakes up, it'd be like _eternity_!"

" Kiddo, your Dad and I have long days at work! We come back feeling tired, you know!"

" And what's with the noise I hear upstairs late at night all the time? It contradicts your statement that you're _way too tired_." He pressed on.

Cagalli frowned. Sometimes she regretted that Aaron was _way too_ intelligent for his age.

" You'll know in future."

" I'd like to know _now, Mom." _He emphasised, challenging Cagalli, mischeviously.

Cagalli's eyebrow twitched.

Athrun cringed and brought Natalie to a safe distance, before walking back to the two who were exchanging deathly glares.

" Okay. Two of you, break it up now." He said.

Suddenly, the two faces turned towards him, and the glares were directed at him. A deadly aura from the mother and son surrounded him.

" Right. I'll go…point taken…" Athrun raised his hands in defeat, surrendering.

_Like mother like son. (xD)_

He settled himself comfortably on the floor next to Natalie, who was looking intently, interested the leg of the chair.

" Daddy?" She tugged at his sleeve.

" Mmm?"

" What kind of wood was used to make this chair?"

Athrun twitched.

" Er. I don't know, Natalie."

She seemed to be deep in thought.

" **Athrun**! Tell Aaron he's wrong!" Cagalli's voice reverberated around the kitchen.

Athrun cringed further, and tried to sneak away, but when he turned to move, a foot stood in his way.

Mumbling profanities, he looked up.

" **_Going_** _somewhere_?" Cagalli muttered, her eyes forming slits.

Athrun gave a last attempt at trying to calm her down, only to be interrupted.

" Athrun Zala, you tell that child of yours that I shouldn't have to make a schedule! Besides, with you hogging me after I come back from work, where would I…" She paused halfway.

Aaron had a look of victory on his smug face.

Her face fell.

Athrun chuckled, and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the forehead.

" Too bad Aaron got more of my genes, Cagalli." He laughed.

A jab in the ribs.

" I think he'll get some of your horniness in future." She snorted.

Athrun cocked an eyebrow.

" I'd be glad to prove." He smirked.

She smacked him hard on the head.

" I don't need you further emphasizing on the fact that I've lost a debating match to my 9 year-old kid." She pouted childishly.

" She's just a sore loser…" Aaron sighed, picking at his Cornflakes in front of him.

Cagalli sighed.

Athrun smiled, and pulled Natalie up onto her favourite chair, before sitting down next to Cagalli.

She looked lethargic and unrested, no doubt.

She had barely touched her food. Athrun just sighed. Everytime he asked her if she was okay, whether something was wrong, she would just give a weak smile, and shake her head, saying everything was fine.

" I have no appetite.." She said, pushing her plate away from her.

He knew something was wrong.

He could feel it.

He grasped Cagalli's hand tightly, assuring her that it would be fine.

After breakfast, Cagalli let Aaron and Natalie outside to play on the slides while the couple sat down on the swing outside their front porch, watching their little children running around, playing happily with one another.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He stroked her face and brushed stray strands of hair behind her ear.

" Anything bothering you?" He hugged her even more tightly.

Cagalli sighed.

" Athrun, I don't know… Maybe I'm stressed up at work…I've been having this horrid headaches all the time…Sometimes it gets so bad, that I find problems with even standing properly…" She clasped his hand tightly in hers.

Athrun's face now wore a worried expression.

" I told you not to over-work yourself, Cagalli… Why don't you take a few days off work? We can go somewhere…dump the kids at Kira's again…" He chuckled.

Cagalli didn't respond…She was sleeping soundly, holding his hand as tightly as she did before.

He smiled gently, and they sat on the swing, gently rocking to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

Perfect bliss…

But not for long.

**The Next Day.**

_Athrun was walking away from her, and she was desperately pleading with him to stay._

" _Athrun…No, please…" She wept uncontrollably, holding tightly onto his hand._

_She held on to every glimpse of hope. Every single one._

_She couldn't lose him. She could lose everything…but him._

_He said nothing. He just laughed sardonically, sinisterly and pulled away from Cagalli's firm hold on his hand._

_He turned to walk away, and Cagalli lay there, crying helplessly to herself._

_A voice behind her…_

" _You're just a burden to everyone…including Athrun. Without you, he could achieve many greater things…He would be a top-notch soldier leading ZAFT right now, if not for you."_

" _He would not be discriminated against and ostracised for having a coordinator-natural marriage, if not for you…Do you think he likes it? Do you think he likes going to work everyday, seeing everyone look at him with stares, pointing at him and gossiping behind his back?" _

_All the voices kept ringing in her head._

" _You're not good enough for him. Many girls are much more worthy of him, the prince of ZAFT, instead of a stinking natural like you."_

" _You're only going to drag Athrun down with you… He claims to love you so much, but I know he's rather sick and tired of this whole issue already…"_

" _He's sick of you constantly wanting this, wanting that, complaining and being such a nag…He's sick of you."_

" _He wishes he had married some other girl, a coordinator. Naturals are useless, they only know how to depend on coordinators…blood-sucking leeches."_

_Cagalli was in fear… She didn't want Athrun to leave her…_

" _No…Athrun wouldn't leave me…He loves me!" She cried in a last attempt to get him back._

" _You foolish girl. He has many fangirls out there waiting for him…He has a bright future…Do you think a mere girl like you could actually stop him from getting what he wants?"_

" _No.. Athrun wouldn't do that to me…He promised me…" _

_Inside, she was losing the fight. She was weak, lacking in mental strength._

" _Athrun…Don't…go…." She muttered._

_And all she saw was darkness…._

She jerked awake, breaking out in cold sweat, panting heavily.

Athrun heard her, and sat up, rubbing his eyes gently.

" Cagalli? What's wrong?" He yawned.

She looked at him with fear.

" No…No… Athrun wouldn't leave me!" She jerked a distance away from him.

" Cagalli? Cagalli, it's me, Athrun!" He moved closer to her, attempting to get her to calm down.

" GET AWAY FROM ME! Athrun would _NEVER_ leave me!" She was on the verge of tears, and was almost suffering from a nervous breakdown.

" Cagalli, I'm here. I'm not going to go anywhere." Athrun slowly extended his hand to Cagalli, hoping that she'd accept it.

She stared at him. He seemed genuinely caring…just like the Athrun she fell in love with…

She bit her lip, and blinked a few times.

" Cagalli, look at me." He proceeded to gently lift her chin up to make eye-contact with him.

" I'm here, alright? I'm not going to go anywhere…" He smiled lovingly at her.

She broke down, and crumbled into his arms.

Athrun looked down at Cagalli, and felt guilty…for not protecting her…

He rubbed her back affectionately, temporarily soothing her.

" They said…said you were going to leave me…" Cagalli mumbled, her head buried in his chest.

Athrun cocked an eyebrow.

" Who, Caggy?" He asked.

Cagalli just shook her head, and snuggled deeper in his warm embrace.

Now was not the time to ask questions. He knew that something was hurting her and making her feel insecure, and it was _really_ affecting her.

He always wondered. Was it because of his past unknowing-fling with Meyrin hurt her, and left her scarred? Was it because he had somehow neglected her? Was it because he was spending too much time at work?

He didn't know. He just wanted her to be happy…

And he would do anything for her to _be_ happy.

She sniffed, and it got his attention.

" Athrun…Promise me not to leave me?" She sniffed, looking at him, tears streaming down her gaunt cheeks.

She looked so pitiful.

Even a heart of ice would be melted.

He rested her head on his chest, and kissed her forehead gently.

" I won't leave you, Cagalli. I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens, you know I'll always be here for you. Always." He nuzzled his face into her head.

" I promise."

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been some time since I spent quite a while on a chapter! xD **

**Really happy, however. I hope this chapter was good. I worked much harder on this one, didn't want to disappoint you all! **

**Again, read and review!**

**-asucags**


	2. I Need You, Cagalli

**Author's Note:The next chapter. **

**Song: Rascal Flatts – Bless the Broken Road.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, neither do I own the song.**

**Read on! **

" Let's go for a holiday, Cagalli. You need it." Athrun nudged her.

She stirred. Smacking his hand away, she grunted.

He frowned.

" Chocolate Fudge…." He mumbled incoherently.

She sat up hurriedly and flattened her hair with her hands, looking incredibly adorable.

" Ice-cream?" She said hopefully.

He knew her too well.

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

" Hmph. You're evil. Bent on making me starve." She pouted childishly and looked away, waiting for Athrun to come and give in to her demands, like he always did.

She sat there.

He didn't move.

A smirk was playing on his lips.

_No..don't do it, Cagalli! You can't! You know Athrun will laugh at you forever! Embedded in your heart of digust for life!_

The temptation was just too hard to resist.

She turned around immediately, smiling her sweetest smile reserved only for her chocolate fudge ice-cream.

" Athrun? Honey?" She clung to his arm, nudging him.

" Don't honey me." He looked up, having that smug face still on his…well..face.

Inside, he was already doing a victory chant.

She shook her head slightly.

She looked up innocently at him.

" Athrun? Why are there two of you?" She squinted her eyes to look at him.

Reaching out to touch his face, she missed.

His moment of joy was overshadowed by an eerie sense of foreboding.

" Cagalli? This isn't funny anymore. Are you joking?" He wore an expression of worry.

She squinted her eyes once more.

" Athrun…Athrun?" She moved her hands around her, feeling around for his presence.

" Cagalli! This is not funny. Stop it." He sounded on the verge of tears.

She meant so much to him. If anything happened to her, he would regret it his entire life. He would blame himself.

She was his world.

If he lost her,

There would be no telling what he would do.

" Haha. Athrun, sorry. Just a joke. So? The chocolate fudge please?" Cagalli pouted.

Athrun looked away. A pang of hurt filled his chest. For a moment then, he thought he was going to lose her...

Warm tears spread beneath his closed eyes.

She thought this was a joke.

He didn't.

It was genuine.

In that short period of time, just visualising himself living a life without her hurt him to the brink of insanity…

It reminded him vaguely of when he received the divorce papers… 

Cagalli sensed something was wrong.

" Athrun?" She hugged him from behind.

When he didn't respond, she sighed.

" It wasn't funny, Cagalli….It wasn't." His voice sounded firm, but it was evident in his voice that he was hurt.

" I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She looked down and tried lifting his chin up to face her.

" I thought I was going to lose you…I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" He suddenly raised his voice at her.

She was trembling.

Tears fell from his face.

" You mean the world to me…" More tears slid down from his emerald eyes.

She embraced him in a warm hug.

" I'm sorry, Athrun…I'm still here. I'll be here for you." She turned him around to face her, and tilted his chin upwards.

He looked so hurt.

And it tore Cagalli's heart apart.

She kissed him gently, and just stayed with him…

It wasn't everything.

But it was something he wanted.

It was something he needed.

_Her_.

The next morning 

Cagalli woke up, rolling to her side, expecting to find her prince sleeping.

He wasn't there.

She sat up and yawned.

He seldom got up this early.

She got off the bed, and made her way downstairs.

" Athrun?" She descended the staircase.

She peeked into the kitchen.

He was standing there, staring into thin air with a very familiar expression.

He still hasn't forgotten about yesterday…it's hurting him… 

" Athrun?" She called out to him.

His head spun towards the direction of her voice.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he walked over briskly and embraced her tightly, sniffing back tears.

" Don't go…Cagalli… I need you…so much…"

Cagalli's heart broke when she saw him acting this way. He was so insecure now… He kept thinking she would leave him…

She could just imagine the look on his face if she had told him about her problem.

Hell would break loose.

He would be hurting so badly.

She would be hurt to see him hurt…

She loved him so much, so much so that she would do anything to prevent him from experiencing any forms of emotional heartache…

Even lie to him.

He seemed so strong, so firm.

Inside, he was in need of love.

He wanted someone to love him, to hold him and make him feel assured.

He experienced the pain of losing a loved one.

His own mother whom he loved dearly…

Flashback 

_He stood in front of the centograph, tears streaming endlessly down his face._

" _Mother…Remember the time…when you promised me a blueberry shortcake for my birthday?" He looked down, tears again threatening to fall._

_He laughed weakly._

" _You tried hard to pacify me…but I wouldn't listen…" _

_Memories of his beloved mother flooded his mind…_

_It was too much to take._

_As a child, he was deprived of love from his father. His only source of comfort was his mother… He was devastated when he found out that his mother had been killed on Junius Seven. After his mother's death, his father never once showed him any form of concern…_

_And it hurt._

_He envied those children who had their parents to hug them, cuddle them and kiss them on the cheek before tucking them in at night._

_He went to military school after his mother's death. His father never visited him. He trained hard, fought hard, and became on of the top soldiers in ZAFT._

_He felt lonely. He missed his mother so much._

_He wanted her to hug him, and buy him chocolates, ice-cream and read stories to him at night. _

_She was gone._

_He had fame, he had wealth. He had lots of fangirls throwing themselves onto him…_

_It wasn't what he wanted._

_He just asked for a simple life._

_With his mother._

_But he was never given that mere privellege, often taken for granted by other children._

_He was brought up in a strict environment, full of rules and regulations._

_Love was non-existent in his vocabulary book._

_He was completely void of feeling._

_He was cold-hearted._

_Some hated him._

_They gossiped about him._

_But all he wanted, was to be like everyone else…_

_No one saw that._

_No one offered him a shoulder to lean on._

_No one cared._

_He hated himself._

_He wanted his mother back so much…_

_Every birthday wish after his mother's death would always be the same, every year._

_He would sit in his room, holding a picture of his mother, framed._

_He would cry silently to himself, muttering the very words he had repeated for many years._

" _I want Mother back…please."_

_It was no different during Christmas._

" _Santa…I want my mother back. Please…I'll give up everything I have now…I just want her back…."_

_He kneeled in front of the centograph, his tears falling onto the surface of the earth._

" _Mother…come back…please?" His lips trembled, and he sobbed uncontrollably._

_A voice interrupted his thoughts._

" _Athrun… I'm here for you." _

_He turned around immediately._

" _Mother?" _

_Instead, a certain blonde, with a tear-stained face looked at him with empathy._

" _I'll be here for you." She said, holding him tightly in a warm and loving embrace he would have given up everything for._

End of Flashback 

She rested his head on her lap, stroking his face affectionately.

It hurt her to see him like this.

He was still crying…

His eyelids closed, he muttered.

" I don't want to experience that again, Cagalli….It hurts so much…"

Tears spread out beneath her eyes.

Closing her eyes, the tears fell.

It was heart-wrenching to watch the man she loved suffer so much, like he did in the past.

As he fell into a deep slumber, grapsing her hand tightly, caressing it lovingly beside his face, a pang of guilt filled her.

A tear was visible at the corner of his eye…

He needed her more than anything.

She didn't want to hurt him.

But she didn't have a choice…

" I'm sorry…Athrun…" She whispered.

" I'm so sorry…"

_Cause I won't always be here….Not anymore…Even if I want to. _

**Author's Note: Sighs. I still feel so sad for Athrun in the real Gundam series. He loses his mother whom he loves so much, then he has to experience more pain. It's always sad when I see these kind of episodes occuring in real life, even if it's not as serious. Even in fictional stories, such tragedies occur. I'm sad. Feel for those unfortunate.**

**Poor guy.**

Sighs. I really felt so connected to my characters while writing this story. It was like I could almost feel myself there, watching the scenes take place.

**-sniffs-**

**but I can't express myself well enough. Sighs. **

**Maybe its just the song I'm listening to. **

**-bursts into tears-**

**aha. Over-emotional. Don't mind. **

**Read and Review please! (:**

**-asucags**


	3. Emotional Struggles

**Author's Note: Damned. I'm writing this during the holidays, but I've lost inspiration. Eeek. (; This might be more of a humour fic. (;**

**Song: What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts**

**Wow. Miserable number of reviews. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

" Mom." Aaron said firmly.

Natalie tugged gently at Athrun's hair, looking unrested.

Aaron looked frustrated.

Natalie just looked tired.

Natalie had health problems since she was young, including asthma and several allergies. She had always been the concern and baby of the family. Aaron, on the other hand, was without health problems. Athrun and Cagalli knew he was very mature for his age, and thus focused more on Natalie. There were times where Aaron felt neglected, but he loved his sister, and he told himself that he needed to stay there to be with her.

The thunder struck outside the Zala's mansion, and the twins flinched.

They still had the habit of going to Athrun and Cagalli's room when there was a thunderstorm. Natalie always woke Aaron up first, before going to their parents' room. The bed was huge. Really huge.

Aaron sighed. He knew his little sister was scared.

He, too, carefully crawled in between their parents like Natalie, with Natalie whimpering slightly from her fear, next to him.

He turned to her and nudged her gently.

" Natalie?" He whispered.

She looked up, trembling, with teary eyes. Aaron smiled and took her hand in his. She returned his gesture with a weak smile.

" Don't be scared. I'll protect you from those big baddies." He smiled.

_Just like I always said in the past. _

Natalie chuckled weakly and nodded, closing her eyes.

Athrun stirred in his sleep. He turned over to his side to try and hug Cagalli.

…_Why is the bed so crammed?_

He opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful emerald eyes and saw Natalie and Aaron sleeping in between them. Yawning and stretching a little, he slid out of the bed, careful not to awake his three sleeping angels.

He walked over to the glass window and peered out.

_It's a thunderstorm. No wonder…_

He sat in his chair by the bed, and stared at Cagalli and their kids.

He had bought this mansion when he and Cagalli had just gotten married. It was beside the beach, and in a secluded area. The scenery was enchanting, especially at night. It cost him a fortune. Why then, did it seem so empty at times?

When Cagalli and the children had gone to the beach just beside the mansion while Athrun worked, he felt happy. But there was always this nagging feeling that told him something that he felt before.

_You aren't all that important to Cagalli as you thought you were._

He knew he loved her, he was certain of his feelings. But ever since Shinn came into the picture, even when he and Cagalli patched up, he knew that something was missing.

_Something that once bonded us together._

He never raised the topic to Cagalli, because he knew that she would get mad. Still, he tried to vanquish that thought.

He _never_ managed to.

He somehow kept feeling like Cagalli loved Shinn. Before, or even now.

She had become colder and more hostile to him. It was as though the marriage was there, existent, because of the twins. Not because she truly wanted to get back together with him.

It hurt thinking about such things, but it never left Athrun's mind. It had been hurting him immensely during the past five years, but he bottled it up. He didn't want to say anything. He just kept it all to himself. He didn't want to ruin anything that he and Cagalli had tried so hard to build up.

Of course, she had assured him that she was fine, but deep inside, Athrun knew that she still vividly recalled the time where she caught him in bed with Meyrin. He tried convincing her that he had nothing to do with it, but still, no matter how much she nodded and how much she assured him of her love, he could still see that hint of disbelief in her eyes.

Something was missing. And he knew that he **had** to find it.

He felt insecure; more insecure than Cagalli would ever imagine. He knew that Cagalli was insecure too, and he had done his part to make her feel as assured as he could. He hugged her, kissed her, loved her from the bottom of his heart, loved the kids, gave her anything she wanted. But he just didn't know what else to do. He had been trying so hard, but the fact was always there.

Cagalli couldn't forgive him.

No matter how hard he tried to make things up to her, she always shyed away from him. She was treating him like a complete stranger. One thing she never saw.

The tears he shed at the beach house.

She never saw the tears he shed because of his fear of losing her. She never saw the tears he shed because he loved her. She never saw the tears he shed because of the hurt he was bottling up inside him. She never saw the tears he shed because of the fact that he had done so much, to the most of his abilities, and the pain of getting pushed away.

She shut him out of her life.

On the surface, it might have seemed as though she loved him and they were living a blissful marriage.

They weren't.

On the contrary, Athrun was giving her all she wanted, and she was just pushing him away. This was existent because of the children.

She knew she loved him, and she needed him.

But she couldn't bring herself to forget the pain and sorrow he caused her. She couldn't bring herself to forget what he unknowingly did to her.

Most important of all,

_She couldn't forget Shinn._

She told herself that she didn't love him. She told herself that it was Athrun she loved.

The truth contradicted it.

She once admitted to Athrun that she loved Shinn during a confession session. His face fell. His heart broke. There weren't any words to express the kind of agony he felt. She could see it in his eyes, and his words.

He was broken.

His face fell.

He looked away.

And she saw the tears building up in his eyes.

He told her he was fine, but he wasn't.

He felt _betrayed_.

He didn't feel that way because Cagalli loved Shinn.

He felt that way because she _lied to him._

She told him she never loved Shinn romantically.

_She did._

When he saw her staring at Shinn's picture dreamily and the tears that fell from her face as she stroked the face on the photoframe, he felt a sharp pang of pain and hurt in his heart.

When she finally realised Athrun knew about her looking at the photoframe, she assured him that she was looking at the twins.

Athrun kept quiet. He didn't want to say anything…

He snapped awake from his thought when Cagalli stroked his face.

" Hey…Awake so early?" She squinted at the clock.

He merely nodded.

She smiled and slid out of bed and kissed him on the lips, sitting on his lap and resting her head on his chest.

"Cagalli…Stop lying to me." He suddenly blurted out.

Cagalli looked up in surprise.

" What?" She stroked his face lovingly and cupped his cheek, only to have Athrun pull away, tears in his eyes.

He gazed at her face, and muttered so softly.

" I love you so much, Cagalli…You know that." He whispered softly, weakly.

" I do too. Honey, what's wrong?" She looked concerned.

He gave a weak laugh.

" You never loved me, did you? This whole marriage was put together just because of the kids…You had no intention to be with me after that incident…"

She looked shocked.

" Athrun…We've talked about this befo—"

" Yes, we did. You weren't honest with me, Cagalli.."

" I was!"

" How do you explain your daily stroking and tear-shedding at the picture frame which has Shinn's face on it?" A tear fell from his eye. " I told you from the start that if you didn't love me, you could tell me. I told you that, and you told me you loved me. Then you tell me that you love Shinn during a confession a few years later?" His voice was cracking and tears were streaming down his face. It was too much for him to take.

Cagalli just stared, dumbfounded.

He gently lifted her off him and sat her gently on the bed.

He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his hand, grasping it tightly.

" I'm so sorry…" She looked on the verge of tears herself.

He didn't respond.

" Athrun…Please don't do this…" She whimpered as he tried to break free of her grasp.

More tears fell from his eyes and he pulled away, walking out of the room.

Cagalli just cried in the room.

There was nothing else she could do.

**At night**

Cagalli woke the kids and brought them down and fixed dinner for them.

" Mom? Where's Dad?" Aaron suddenly asked.

" He went out." Cagalli's monotonous reply came.

" What time will he be back? He promised to show me the test run of the ne---" He was cut off as Cagalli placed a plate in front of him and muttered " Eat."almost grudgingly.

He stared at her, then he shifted his gaze to Natalie.

Natalie shrugged.

The door opened, and Athrun stood there, looking tired. He took off his coat on hung it on the wall.

" Daddy!" Natalie smiled.

Athrun hugged her tightly, grinning.

" Hey kiddo. How were you?"

" Daddy, where were you?"

"I bought ice-cream!"

Her eyes lit up and she took the tub back to the kitchen.

Athrun hung his coat and followed Natalie to the kitchen. His eyes met with Cagalli's and there was an awkward silence.

Aaron noticed that and cleared his throat.

" Er..Hey Dad! You wanted to show me that preview of the simulation?" The handsome 15 year old questioned excitedly.

Athrun's head perked up.

" Oh yeah. The system is in my lapto—"

" Can I try it now? Please? I've been DYING to see it!"

" After dinner." Cagalli merely muttered in a monotonous tone.

Athrun stared and her and sighed.

" Dad, please? Get Mom to let me g—"

" Do you need me to speak in some _god-forsaken_ language for you to understand the words 'after dinner'?" Cagalli glared.

Aaron looked down at his food and picked at it, clearly not in the mood to eat anymore.

Cagalli walked over, avoiding eye-contace and slammed Athrun's plate in front of him.

Athrun looked at her and stood up.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" He glared.

" What's wrong with YOU? You never used to act this way!" Cagalli shouted.

" OH, SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE MAD? ISN'T IT **ALWAYS** MY FAULT? YOU BLAME **EVERY** SINGLE THING ON ME, AND SO NOW YOU JUST _BLAME_ ME FOR MAKING YOU UPSET? I GAVE YOU EVERY **DAMN** THING YOU WANTED, I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED, YET YOU JUST KEPT SHUTTING ME OUT AND LYING TO ME! YOU LOVE HIM, CAGALLI! NOT ME!" He thundered.

" I LOVE _YOU_, ATHRUN…WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Cagalli cried.

Athrun was shaking from the anger.

Cagalli was crying.

" Cause' you kept lying to me. I don't know whether to trust you anymore." He muttered and stormed off to his study room, slamming the door behind him.

Cagalli looked on as Athrun left, her eyes tearing up again. She sat down and started crying, burying her face in her hands.

He was right. She just blamed everything on him. Even when he wasn't at fault, he just took it and let her blame him and vent her anger on him.

She wasn't being fair to him.

Aaron and Natalie just stared at their mother as she broke down in tears after that heated argument. It was the first time the couple fought in front of the kids, and the first time Athrun raised his voice at Cagalli.. They got off their stools and walked over to their mother.

" Mom?" Aaron asked gently. " Don't cry…"

Natalie just hugged Cagalli tightly.

Cagalli looked up and smiled weakly, hugging both her children.

" Mommy's so sorry…I'm so sorry…" She broke down in more tears.

Aaron and Natalie just returned her hug, and the mother and children sat there, re-assuring their mother that everything would be fine.

Athrun stood by the window, looking at his family.

He felt guilty, and he wanted so much to hold Cagalli in his arms.

He never wanted to be like this.

He never _was_ like this.

He would never storm off. He would never get angry with Cagalli.

Cagalli was broken.

And he was standing here, being the cause of her tears.

He just fell to his knees, feeling like a complete failure.

No, he wasn't just a failure.

He was a failure _and_ a disappointment.

And he didn't know what to do about it.

**Author's Note: Sighs. I guess they had to fight, eventually. Athrun is also human, and he'd been the brunt of Cagalli's anger and hatred for so long. He couldn't take it.**

**Honestly, I don't think most people could handle that. So I decided to make him let it out. Sighs.**

**Sad chapter. It's kind of sad how Cagalli and Athrun think about their past and start bringing up topics from the past.**

**It's always a nasty exchange. Stinks and hurts very badly. Well, I guess quarrels happen in every family. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed. (;**

**R&R!**

**-asucags**


	4. Separation

**Author's Note: Yeahyeah. Next chapter. Scream for the angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**Whee. Sorry for the late update. I'm hardly in the mood to write these days.**

**Thanks to all who had reviewed the previous chapter, I'm eternally grateful. (:**

**  
Song: Heavy – Holly Brook**

**  
Enjoy. (:**

Athrun woke up with a severe backache. He squinted and sighed.

The clock read 3am.

He rubbed his eyes gently, and stretched his arms.

Sighing deeply, he recalled the fight he and Cagalli had gotten into. It certaintly wasn't a small or trivial matter. If he guessed, she would be crying now. He had stormed into the study room after the heated fight.

_I guess I must have fallen asleep…._

Footsteps in the corridor interrupted his thoughts.

The turning of a doorknob, and at the door stood Natalie and Aaron in their pajamas.

" Natalie and Aaron? Why aren't the both of you sleeping?" Athrun questioned and advanced towards them.

They kept silent.

" What's wrong? Is Natalie okay?" Athrun asked, concerned.

" Why did you and Mommy fight?" Natallie murmured under her breath, her hair tied in a messy ponytail.

Athrun's eyes widened. Reality struck, they had the fight in front of their children.

" Natalie, sweetie…Daddy wa—"

" You think Mom was having an affair?" Aaron looked down, his hair covering his handsome face.

Athrun kept silent.

" Mom would never do that. She would **never**. Just so you know, she's still crying in _your_ room." Aaron never even took a look at Athrun.

" Aaron, Natalie, you both have to try and understand…"

" What? What do we have to understand? That this is an adults problem and we kids would never know anything about it? We have to sit by the sidelines while we watch our parents fight?"

" Aaron, please. Not now. We can do this discussion privately next time."

" Daddy, why are you being so mean? Daddy never used to shout at Mommy…" Natalie looked down.

" Natalie, Daddy still loves you and Aaron very much." Athrun said gently to Natalie.

" But not Mom?" Aaron glared at Athrun, challenging him.

" Go to sleep." Athrun merely muttered, and brought them to their rooms.

He tucked them in their beds and kissed them goodnight.

When he was tucking Aaron in, he sat beside Aaron and sighed.

" Aaron, I know you're mature and intelligent…But there are things you wouldn't understand. There were things that happened when you and Natalie weren't born which resulted in a rift between me and your mother. I'm telling you this because I know you will understand what I mean. I still love your mother deeply, and you have to understand my reason for flaring up yesterday.. You still remember Shinn, don't you?"

Aaron refused to answer.

" I know you do…He was a great person, wasn't he? He took care of your mommy and you both when you were infants. It was the period of time when your mother and I were still fighting…When he died, he told your mother he loved her." Athrun paused. This was hurting…but he knew he had to explain it to Aaron.

" When your mother and I patched up, I asked her if she loved him…She told me she didn't. Now, I see her doing things that point to the direct opposite of what she told me. She told me she loved him, herself. I was frustrated…and hurt. I just really hope you ---"

" Shinn was a great person. He was a great father to us. I admit we had very memorable times spent together."

Athrun looked down. The words 'failure' kept ringing in his head.

You've given them nothing. You're just this hopeless loser. You never were there for them. You aren't fit to be their father.

" But you're a great father. You've given us all we've wanted. Mom loves you so much. And Natalie and I love you as a father. There's nothing you wouldn't do for us. It's taken me time to accept you after the special bond Shinn and I had, but your blood still runs in me. And we really appreciate you. This family needs both you and Mom."

Athrun looked up and tried hard to hold his emotions in. He knew Aaron and Natalie had formed special bonds with Shinn as young children. They were infants then, but Aaron seemed to recall more of Shinn than Natalie did. Besides, Cagalli told them all about Shinn.

" You don't have to explain everything to me. I understand." Aaron muttered as he sat up.

In Aaron's eyes wasn't the hostility he had shown. It was one of understanding and empathy.

Athrun smiled weakly.

" Thank you." He said as he ruffled Aaron's hair.

" But…"

Athrun looked at his son.

" Could you…talk to Mom? I know...the predicament you're in…but…She's really hurting so much. It's hurting me and Natalie too…I don't want this family to fall apart." Aaron muttered.

Athrun smiled. This was one special boy.

" Aaron, while I'm here, I want to talk to you about something else too…I know you've been feeling neglected because your mother and I seem to care and give more attention to Natalie. We don't mean to, you have to understand. It's be---"

" I understand, and I don't blame you both. She needs the attention and care more than I do. She's my sister. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Athrun nodded and tucked him in.

" Dad?"

"Yeah?"

" I'm sorry for being—"

" It's okay. Thanks on your part for being so understanding."

" I really love this family."

" I do too, Aaron. I do too."

As silent tears leaked from his eyes, Aaron turned and wept silently in the stillness of the night, the rare tears falling onto his pillow.

This family.

_His_ family.

With Athrun 

He gently turned the doorknob of the master bedroom and pushed it open slowly.

_Cagalli_.

A small petite figure was lying on the bed, trembling and sniffing softly to herself. Her head was snuggled into the bolster, and her hand was gripping the bolster tightly.

He walked over to her and sat beside the small figure he loved.

He kissed her forehead gently, and he heard more sobbing coming from her.

He leaned closer to her, and hugged her briefly.

" I love you, Cagalli. We just need some time apart to think…I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

Cagalli was tearing so much under the bolster. Athrun always made her feel so loved and she desperately wanted to be in his embrace.

She slid her hand into his, and she held it tightly.

" I really…really love you so much…Athrun…" She whimpered.

Athrun squeezed her tiny hand and kissed her on the forehead again. His heart was breaking, just seeing her this way. But he knew both of them needed to time apart to do some serious thinking.

" Goodnight." He slid his hand out of hers with a little difficulty.

He closed the door gently behind him and leaned on the wall.

_Why do things always have to turn out this way?_

Behind him, distinct sounds of sobbing could be heard. Faint sounds of his name being muttered could be heard.

He clenched his fists hard and sighed.

They needed this time.

At least,

He needed it.

_Badly._

**The next day**

Athrun moved out into the idyllic beach house while Cagalli stayed in the mansion.

No doubt, she missed him so much, but she knew Athrun was serious about the think-it-over process he had mentioned.

She loved him so much.

She missed Shinn, but…she didn't know. There was something there that differed.

It was as though…

She had mistaken her admiration for love…

She sighed, eyes swollen from crying the previous night.

Her two children came downstairs, desperate for breakfast.

" Pancakes?"

" You're a lifesaver, Mom." Aaron chuckled while Natalie just sat there, waiting expectantly for her pancakes.

" Natalie, honey? Do you want pancakes or do you want something else?"

She didn't respond.

Her breathing suddenly became erratic and she held on tight to Cagalli's arm.

" Natalie? Natalie?" Cagalli shook her gently, fear consuming her insides.

Oh no… 

" Aaron, hurry. Get your father and call the ambulance!"

She glanced at Natalie, gasping for breath, and turning pale.

" Natalie, hold on. You'll be okay."

She held Natalie tight in her arms.

" Da..dadd.y…." She heard Natalie murmur weakly.

A tear fell from her eye.

Athrun…please. She needs you… 

**Aaron**

" DAD!"

Athrun took his eyes off the newspaper article that he was reading and walked out, to see Aaron panting heavily.

" What happened?"

" Natalie…Natalie's having an asthma attack…"

Athrun's insides clenched up. He bolted up and ran in the direction of the mansion with Aaron trailing behind.

" Cagalli!"

He ran inside the kitchen and saw paramedics lifting Natalie off in a stretcher, an oxygen mask on her face.

" Natalie…no…"

He ran to his daughter's side and grasped her hand tightly.

" Da..dd.y…"

" Daddy's here.. Shh…"

Cagalli was on the floor, crying and staring at the tiles.

After the paramedics brought Natalie to the hospital for a checkup, Athrun drove the family back home and carried Natalie to her room.

" Sleep, alright? Daddy's here now."

Natalie nodded and gave a weak smile.

Athrun turned off the lights and closed the door gently behind him.

" I'm a horrible mother…" Cagalli's tears spilled from her eyes.

Athrun held her hand assuringly and cupped her cheek.

" You aren't, Cagalli…"

" Athrun…It hurt so much seeing her in pain…." She crumbled into Athrun's embrace.

Athrun caressed her back and let her rest her head on his strong shoulders.

" It's okay…"

Cagalli cried it all out clung tightly to Athrun's shirt, which was getting wet from her tears.

Little did Athrun know…

She had problems of her own.

She couldn't afford losing him.

She really couldn't.

At least,

Not now.

The next day 

Cagalli constantly checked on Natalie and insisted that she stay in her room in case any emergency came up.

Athrun sat on the chair by their bed while Cagalli soothed Natalie.

" Hey, sweetie. You feeling better today?' Cagalli smiled.

Natalie stirred and rubbed her eyes gently. She looked into Cagalli's face and nodded, smiling cherrily. She had blossomed into a interesting, innocent, fun-loving 15 year old. She wasn't exactly good-looking like Aaron, but boys at her school loved her for her personality. Aaron was terribly protective of her, especially when guys at her school tried to hit on her.

Cagalli chuckled heartily.

" Do you still want to sleep a bit more?"

" Mommy? I'm okay. I want to go downstairs. Can I?" Natalie blinked her eyes innocently.

Cagalli hesitated.

" It's okay. Let her go. I'll watch over her." Athrun suddenly said, rising from his chair slowly, visibly tired.

Cagalli went over to Athrun and placed a hand lovingly on his face.

" Go to sleep. You're tired. I know you didn't sleep last night. I'll go down with her." She solicitously whispered, brushing stray hairs away from his charming face.

Natalie slid out of bed and slid her hand into Cagalli's and smiled cheerfully at Athrun.

As Cagalli left the room with Natalie, many thoughts flooded her mind.

_Is this the family I'm going to be leaving?_

Cause' I can't bear to.

**Author's Note: Okey-dokey. **

**Yepyep. Didn't hit 2000 words, but sigh. I'm really tired. **

**R&R as usual! (; Pretty purple button pressing may commence now! (:**

Yes, I love my reviewers. I really do. No matter how many reviews come in, I'm still pretty over it. Haha. Take care all!

**-asucags.**


	5. Secret Crushes

**Author's Note: Sheesh. I'm so tired I can't think straight, and this is the time when inspiration strikes.**

**It's true. Inspiration strikes at the weirdest of times. Now it's in the wee hours of the morning that I'm typing this.**

**Disclaimer: I own not GSD.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: Stoppin' The Love – K.T Tunstall. Gosh, I love this woman! xD**

The sausages and fries turned in the pan, sizzling.

Cagalli sighed softly to herself and scooped the fries and sausages onto four different plates, each lined with beautiful carvings.

_We got it on our honeymoon. _ She smiled, grinning to herself.

As she got everything ready for breakfast, she sat down at her place, waiting for her children to come down.

She looked from plate to plate slowly.

Four plates.

Four.

Why were there four?

She only had to prepare for three.

Her hearty expression dropped by a notch, realising Athrun wasn't going to be present for any of her meals.

_I really love you, Athrun…Why won't you believe me?_

The kids came running down the stairs, their elephant-like footsteps snapping her train of thoughts.

" Sausages and fries." Aaron's voice could be heard from the foot of the stairs.

Natalie smiled and tied her hair up in a messy ponytail, donning a skirt and a tank top.

After breakfast, Aaron and Natalie went to school, leaving Cagalli at home. She knew Athrun had taken the day off to rest. She sat down on the couch, slouching and closing her eyes.

I miss him… 

_So much._

**With Athrun**

He yawned and rubbed his eyes gently.

_What kind of day off is this when I have to wake up early to finish the work I was supposed to do **at** work?_

Sighing, his head drooped, his eyebags evident. A knock on the door perked him up.

" Thank you, _my_ coffee lady." He grinned.

She merely smiled and handed him the mug.

" The kids went to school already?" He asked, sipping the coffee from the mug.

Cagalli nodded.

" That's shocking. I didn't hear them come and tell me."

" They had to leave early…"

Athrun peered intently at her face, concerned.

" Are you okay?" He asked solictiously.

She forced a weak smile, nodding. She turned to leave, but Athrun grabbed her hand and clasped it tightly.

" I'm sorry... But I'm still here for you no matter what, alright?" He stroked her hand gently.

Cagalli could feel the tears coming up in her eyes.

" Could…could you just hug me for a while?" She asked, a tear falling down her eye, her voice cracking, staring up at him with an expression so lost and in need of love.

Athrun's heart broke, just seeing her this way.

He pulled her gently to him, resting her head on his chest, stroking her blond hair while she sobbed, clinging tightly to his shirt.

" Thank you…." She mumbled incoherently, snuggling deeper into his embrace, sniffing back the tears.

He hated himself for doing this to her. He hated himself. Seeing her suffer was more painful than anything. What made it worse was the fact that _he_ was the one who caused her to be in misery.

He hushed her and held her tightly.

" I just need some time, okay?" He kissed her head and caressed her back lovingly.

She abrupted pushed away from him, looked up and wiped away the tears, forcing a smile on her face before running off, her cries growing more distant.

Her touch lingered on his skin. He loved her. He really did.

What he wasn't certain of,

Wasn't his **own** feelings.

It was hers.

At school 

15 year old love-sick Aaron sat down at his usual seat beside the window, gazing dreamily at the 'love of his life', as he had so simply put. He was practically drooling. **Drooling**.

_Rachel Flester..._

He grinned from ear to ear, just thinking about how she flipped her hair, how she spoke, the way she walked, the way her eyelids fluttered, how sweet her voice was, how gentle she was, the way she twirled with her hair, how short her skir--

It was **_lust_**.

Er. Sure, he could collapse from being weak in the knees.

He had so often lamented to his best friend, Katie Elsman, about how much he loved Rachel Flester. Katie was Dearka's and Milly's daughter. He knew how good friends their fathers were. Aaron and Rachel met at a cocktail party hosted by Lacus when they were still kids. The friendship blossomed and they soon became best friends.

He had grown up to be quite the charmer, while Katie was Ms Deprecatory.

Unknown to him, he didn't see the green eyed monster of jealousy in her eyes. She had a huge crush on Aaron since they were 7, but she was **_way_** too shy to profess her feelings to him.

Sitting next to him was _torture. _

_**Absolute** torture._

She pouted and glared at Aaron, who was oblivious to her looks of resentment cast to him and Rachel.

" Do you have to stare at her like that?" She mumbled grudgingly.

" Ahhhh…Rachel…." Aaron stared dreamily, his drool forming a verticle line to the desk.

She cocked an eyebrow. He was impossible. What was so good about her? She was only stylish, pretty and nice to Aaron!

Wait.

Stylish, pretty _AND_ nice to Aaron.

Damn. Why did this girl have to be such an angel?

She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

" Stupid Aaron." She muttered softly.

" Come on. You're jealous? You'll always be my best buddy, you know that." He said as he shifted his attention to his work, glancing at Rachel every ten seconds.

" I want to be more than your best friend, you dork." She wondered aloud.

Oh shit. Did I just say that? 

Aaron stared at her curiously.

" You can't possibly be my sister. We aren't even blood-related!" He chuckled.

She sighed in relief.

" Unless…You like me!" He laughed.

Her face turned red from blushing, and she looked away, pretending to be working on her assignment.

" Come on. I was just kidding." Aaron nudged her gently, chuckling a bit.

Her eyelid twitched incredibly dangerously when she spotted Rachel walking over, smiling oh-so-seductively at Aaron, who willingly obliged in her flirting.

_Love Rival? Affirmative. Nemesis? Affirmative. Target lock-on. _Katie snorted and visualised Rachel's face on a dartboard.

She'd **probably** get consecutive bulls-eyes.

" Hi, _Aaron_." She slid her finger on the outline of his jaw seductively and fluttered her eyes, leaning closer to him, revealing way too much skin.

" H—Hi. Wha---what're you doing here?" He stuttered, flushing red from embarassment.

" I thought you might want to go to my place to play some _games_.." She grinned.

" Gam—games? **Games**?" He was practically choking from the excitement.

Katie, on the other hand, was sent reeling on the ground with laughter. Sitting up and managing to get herself to stop laughing, she returned to her place, a huge smile on her face.

Rachel glared menacingly at Katie.

**Back off, little girl. This boy is _mine_.**

Katie wasn't intimidated. She returned her glare with a smug look.

**Get your stinky rich ass away from _my_ boy. _MY_ boy.**

Rachel ignored her and continued with her flirting.

Katie rolled her eyes and grunted in annoyance.

" Hey, could you go somewhere else and perhaps growl to the wall instead of hindering this conversation?" (Rachel)

" My butt is permanently attached to this chair, thanks." _and to him, you little ass._ (Katie)

" Katie, maybe you should go." (Aaron)

" What? You're chasing me away because of this…this….**_thing_**?" She desperately tried to find a word, pointing to Rachel.

" HEY!" (Rachel)

" Come on, it won't be long. Please?" He muttered pleadingly, nudging her. (Aaron)

Katie looked away and crossed her arms.

" You promised me we would go gaming today!" (Katie)

" Don't be selfish… I would rather hang out with _Rachel_…"He muttered in annoyance.

Ouch.

It hurt. His **_stupid_** words hurt.

She looked down at the floor, tears coming to her eyes.

" So can you just, like, go now?" Rachel said in a bimbotic tone. " You're wasting my time."

Katie looked at Aaron for one last hope of salvaging the situation.

He looked equally helpless.

" Just…go. I'll call you later, alright?" He said pleadingly, grasping her hand.

Katie grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom, pulling her hand out of Aaron's firm grasp, leaving Aaron feeling guilty inside, his insides contracting with an unfamiliar aching feeling lingering.

She sat at the carpark bench, waiting for her father to pick her up. A single tear fell from her eye and she hurriedly brushed it away.

From a distance, she saw Aaron and Rachel walking out of the school gate, hand in hand. Aaron still looked guilty, his head facing the ground while Rachel strutted with her head held high.

His eyes met hers, and Katie just simply turned away, visibly disappointed that her best friend would ditch her for his girl.

Her cellphone beeped in her crumpler bag.

_Aaron._

" That asshole." She muttered.

Deleting the message he sent her without reading it, she deliberately turned off her phone while Aaron looked at her, hoping she would see the message and forgive him.

He sighed, his insides aching for some weird reason. She was still as headstrong and stubborn as ever. This wasn't the first time they fought…but he never had that feeling.

The feeling of loneliness.

I'll just call her later then… At home 

" Mom, I'm home." He shouted.

" Okay. There're fries and burgers in the oven!" She replied hurriedly from upstairs.

He ignored her last comment and slouched lazily in the couch, taking out his cellphone.

_Katie…._

He dialed her number and got through the first time.

" Katie?"

" Oh hi, **_Casanova_**. How was the fling? Did it get kinky?" She mocked.

" Don't be mad, please? I didn----"

He was cut off when Katie hung up on him.

_Shit. She's really mad._ He massaged his temple in exasperation.

He sent a message to her instead.

**Katie, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't ignore me, please?**

She snorted on seeing the message.

" Yeah, I'm so insignificant to you, you would rather spend time with your 'true love' than hang out for one day playing games with me. Oh, so now you remember your best buddy?"

She deleted the message.

She's not replying… 

Aaron sighed and sent another message.

**Hey. I'll meet you to go gaming now, okay? Don't be mad? I'll buy you your favourite Cookie Dough ice-cream too. **

Aaron laughed. She would fall for that. She was a complete _sucker_ for ice cream.

She received the message and grunted. He **knew** she was a sucker for ice cream.

" Hmph. It's not going to be that easy this time."

She deleted the message.

Are you kidding me? She gave up Cookie Dough ice cream? 

Aaron was in utter disbelief.

**Who are you?! Why have you taken my best friend away?! I want her back. (Aaron)**

She decided to reply.

**Sorry, she's on long-term leave from being your best friend. So go cuddle the wall, asshole. (Katie)**

**Finally. A sign that you're still alive. I'm glad. (: (Aaron)**

**Bye, jackass. (Katie)**

**Hey. Don't do that. –frowns- Come on. You know I've had a crush on Rachel since I started school! (Aaron)**

**Oh. That monkey? Sure. (: Want me to meet you at the mortuary or something? Or should I buy a coffin for you in advance? (Katie)**

**You don't have to do that, thanks. What you could do, is meet me now to go gaming. (Aaron)**

**I don't want to see your stinky face. (Katie)**

**I promise I'll bathe before I go. (Aaron)**

**You'll still stink. (Katie)**

**Then I'll let you bathe me till I'm clean enough for you. –sniggers- (Aaron)**

She coughed and turned red from embarrasment.

**You bathe yourself. Or get your monkey girlfriend to bathe you. I'm not touching you. (Katie)**

**-laughs- So? Still up for it? I can ask Natalie to come along to, if you want to. (Aaron)**

**Great. Would you stop dragging third parties to our private gatherings at gaming stations? (Katie)**

**You're wigging. You want to go alone with me? (Aaron)**

**Oh, maybe not. I could go with my boyfriend too. (Katie)**

He practically gaped. Somehow, that aching feeling re-surfaced.

**You had a boyfriend and you didn't tell me? Tsktsk. (Aaron)**

**Sorry, he's someone I would rather hang out with much more than _you_. (Katie.)**

**Oi. That hurt. (Aaron)**

**The whole idea of me saying that. (: (Katie)**

**Not funny. You don't have any other guy friends other than sweet-ol-me. (: Worship me, woman. (Aaron)**

**Are you implying I'm ugly? (Katie)**

**Maybe. (Aaron)**

**-frowning- I'm cuddling my boyfriend now. He tells you to piss off and get away from his girl. (: ME. (Katie)**

**(Jealousy alert!) **

Aaron was horrified.

**He must be one fugly asshole.. Who is he? (Aaron)**

**At least he loves me for who I am, unlike _someone_ here, who is so superficial. (Katie)**

**Hey, I'm not superficial! (Aaron)**

**-sniggers- Like real. (Katie)**

**Tell me your boyfriend's name. (Aaron)**

He was acting like an over-protective boyfriend, and he didn't even know it.

**Why? Jealous? He's a great kisser, too. (: (Katie)**

**I'm frowning. (Aaron)**

**Yeah. I'll see you in school. I'm out with my boyfriend now. Bye! (Katie)**

**You're ditching me for him. How nice. (Aaron)**

**Exactly what you did. (Katie)**

**Look, I'm sorry alright? Can we just go out now? I don't want you to go hanging out with some guy I don't know. (Aaron)**

**Thanks. So now you know you're not the only male friend I have, and some others are not are superficial as you are. (Katie)**

**I'm going to your place to get you. Be ready in 15 minutes. (Aaron)**

**I'm not at home. I'm out with my boyfriend. (: (Katie)**

_What a fake lie. I'm at home. Alone and lonely. Damn._

**I'll wait there until you come home. (Aaron)**

**Ooh. Begging for forgiveness, no? (Katie)**

**I'll see you. Bye. (Aaron)**

**I'm not going to meet you! (Katie)**

Crap. What if he really comes? 

Aaron frowned and got off the couch, walking into the shower.

She has a boyfriend…Damn. 

The aching feeling came back.

He arrived at her doorstep 15 minutes later, as he promised to.

Her room light was still on.

She wasn't out with her boyfriend… 

He smiled, relief overcoming him.

Shadows could be seen from her window.

Katie…and another guy? 

" Crap. I hope he doesn't find out this is made of cardboard. I already feel stupid for doing this…" Katie muttered as she held the cardboard dummy in her hands.

What the hell? They're kissing?! He clenched his fists. 

"**He's a great kisser, too." **He recalled what Katie said.

Gritting his teeth hard, his fists clenched tight, he stubbornly sat at the steps, waiting for the guy to come out so he could bash his face in.

Katie came out of the door in jeans and a baggy shirt.

" Where is he?" He growled.

" What are you doing here?"

" Katie, I'm not going to let you simply waste your life away with some jerk whom I don't even know is good enough for you!"

" Why do you even care?! You always found me ugly anyway."

" That isn't the point! What if he does something to you?"

" Oh, then what if _you_ do something to me?"

" Come on, you know I wouldn't."

" Why?"

" Your dad would hunt me and my dad down and kill us."

" That's your genius insinuated answer?"

" Katie…"

" I don't care. You think you're the only guy in my life. Well, reality check. You **aren't**."

" I'm not letting you date him until I find out who he is."

" Why are you even bothering so much?"

" I don't want anything to happen to you!"

" How do you know something will happen!?"

" Cause I'm not that guy!"

There was an awkward silence.

" I don't want anything to happen to you, Katie."

" Why are you doing this?"

" Because you're my best friend."

" Is that all?"

He paused. What else was there for him to say?

" I care for you."

" Is that all?"

" I don't know that guy."

" So?"

" The whole damn point, you won't go out with him unless I say so!"

" You have no right to stop me from dating whoever I want, Aaron! You're not my father!"

" I don't care! You're not going out with him!"

" We'll see about that. You don't see me after school anyway."

" I'll walk you back and to school."

" What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you being so over-protective?.!"

" This is the end of this discussion." He turned to leave.

" Why should I even listen to you and wait for you to approve of my boyfriends when you're dating a girl I don't even approve of either?" She mumbled under her breath.

He stopped in his tracks. She was right. She didn't like Rachel…but he still went ahead and dated her.

" I love her."

Those words smashed Katie's hearts into pieces.

" I love him too."

" You don't!"

" I do."

" Katie, you don't! You bloody don't!"

" How the hell do you know?!"

" Cause you love **me**!"

He shouted with the last of his mustered strength.

She merely stared at him, eyes welling up with tears.

" Why do you have to keep hurting me?" She spun around and slammed the door behind her.

Aaron just stood outside, motionless, looking at the door.

He could see Dearka hugging his daughter, worried about what happened.

He just looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet before turning around to leave.

" You love me, Katie…You love me."

**Author's Note: (: Hope you guys liked it.**

**Sorry if the dialogue was too long. The conversation was preeeety lame huh. xD**

**(: My vocab ran away, but I liked Aaron and Katie action. (: **

**Thinking of changing this story. No angst?**

**R&R please! (: Click the pretty purple button. **

**-asucags**


	6. Denial

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's the next chapter. **

**Oh no. School's starting soon and I haven't had the inspiration to type. XD I'll try to finish Chapter 8 before school starts.**

**Enjoy, please. (:**

**Song: Ryuusei - TIA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, neither do I own the song.**

She always wondered.

What was it that made a family bond together so closely?

Was it the blood bond?

Was it something that was just _there_?

Or would it be a crisis that bonded the family in the time of desperation?

She sighed. It was time to tell Athrun. She had to.

It wasn't fair to keep the truth from him.

She stood up, frail and visibly tired and made her way to the beach house, holding a suspicious-looking letter.

_It's time…_

**At school**

Aaron was incredibly distracted at school today. Somehow, he couldn't get those words Katie said to him out of his head. His ex-best friend seemed perfectly unaffected by the incident that had occurred when he took a quick peek at her expression, still guilty for hurting her the day before.

" _Why do you have to keep hurting me?"_

He sighed deeply and looked out the window, daydreaming for a period of time.

" Mr Zala, would you like to answer this question? You seem to be extremely fascinated with nature today."

Girls in the class erupted into fits of giggles looking at Aaron's dazed expression.

He stared at the math teacher, his gaze shifting to the board.

The calculations whizzed around in his mind at the speed of light and he muttered the answer.

" I'm sorry, do I seem like a mind-reader to you?" The teacher snapped irritably.

" 67.3149." Aaron said, restless.

" Thank you." The teacher muttered mockingly. Aaron had topped the class for almost every subject except Mathematics, which he had no particular interest in.

He sat down, turning to tell Katie how much the teacher's head looked like a monkey's butt and devise ways to annoy the teacher and play pranks on him.

She simply ignored him.

He sighed and turned his attention to his work, slightly disappointed.

Katie always beat him in Mathematics. She had topped the class five times in a row.

He grinned hopefully. Katie would never turn down a question from anyone, let alone him.

" Katie, I don't know how to do this question…Could you help me?" He nudged her and whispered.

She glanced back at him briefly and looked at the question.

" Ask the teacher." She muttered before turning her attention back to her work, scribbling furiously on the notepad.

_Are you kidding me? This question is so simple…She would definetely know how to solve it._

" Katie…I'm sorry abou—"

Katie raised her hand and signalled for the teacher's attention.

" Yes, Ms Elsman?"

" Mr Zala is bothering me."

" What? No, I'm n—" He stammered.

" Mr Zala, would you please be considerate to your classmates?"

" I was just---"

" Maybe if you're so insistent on talking at this time, you could go outside of the classroom and talk to your beloved Mother Nature whom you seem to have a great affection for. Would that be better for you, Ms Elsman?"

" Yes, Sir. Thank you."

The class erupted into giggles once again.

No, he wasn't going to say anything. He just simply stared at Katie with a confused expression.

This wasn't the Katie he knew.

" Mr Zala, please. You are hindering this cla---"

He stood up angrily, stuffing his books in his bag roughly.

" I just wanted to say sorry, in case you thought I was being the _bastard_ I was to you yesterday. I'm sorry I thought you would accept my apology." He hissed menacingly at Katie before storming out of the room.

It was just something Aaron didn't see.

The tears in her eyes.

**After school**

Katie packed her bag as silently as she could, clearly not in the mood for another confrontation.

Rachel stormed over to her desk and slapped her hard on the face.

" My boyfriend is so good to you, and you don't even deserve it! How dare you treat him like this!"

Katie fell silent.

" You don't deserve his kindness!"

Katie just dazedly walked past Rachel, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

She walked down the hallway, past the principal's office, and she saw Aaron sitting inside getting reprimanded. He didn't seem to be listening; he had a look of resentment on his face, with Rachel waiting outside for him, casting looks of contempt at Katie as she walked past.

" You're made of venom, bitch." Rachel hissed at her insultingly.

Guilt surged her insides as she quickened her pace and walked out of the school compound.

Dearka met her at the school bench, the usual place where he always picked her up.

He grinned as his daughter walked to the car.

" Hey Katie! How was school?" He waved enthusiastically.

Katie opened the car door and sat on the seat, completely silent.

She looked up and stared at Dearka with eyes with so much pain and anguish. The tears fell from her eyes.

Dearka stared, dumb-founded. It must have been a rough day…

He smiled encouragingly at Katie.

" Don't worry. Everything will work out fine." He stroked her hair and wiped her tears away. " Let's go home."

**With Aaron and Rachel**

She slid her arm into his and clung to him like honey.

" How could that bitch do that to you! She's not even worthy to be your friend! Whatever. Forget about her. You want to go shopping with me? I saw these really nice shoes, it's a limited edition! I want it so badly, Aaron!" She pouted and pestered him.

" I'm not in the mood."

" Please, baby! I need to get those shoes!"

" Go yourself then." He pulled out of her grasp roughly and walked home, looking annoyed and seething with anger, leaving Rachel whining to her girlfriends about how Aaron vented her anger on her and how she was nice and took it, encouraging him.

(AN: Oh, what a heap of bullshit. XD)

His footsteps got heavier and heavier. He needed something to vent his anger on.

He took a bus to the beach and sat down there, admiring the skies and letting the cool breeze sweep all his troubles away.

_Why did I feel this way when Katie ignored me? _

Somehow…

He felt as though Katie meant more to him then Rachel…

Was it just short-lived infatuation with Rachel that he had mistaken for love?

He pulled at his hair in frustration.

He stood up slowly and sighed.

" I need a shower and a long nap…" He massaged his temple in exasperation.

With that, he made his way home.

He saw Natalie waiting expectantly, twiddling her fingers nervously at the front porch.

" Aaron!" She ran to him and dragged him back into the house.

" What the… What's wrong, Natalie?" He enquired, concerned upon seeing his sister's tear-stained cheeks.

She broke down in tears and crumbled into his arms, crying.

He soothed her gently.

" Mommy…." She whimpered.

He heard sounds of sobbing coming from upstairs.

Bolting upstairs, he sat at the door and listened closely to the conversation.

" Athrun…I'm sorry…"

"…Why didn't you tell me?"

" I…I just didn't want you to worry…"

Athrun grabbed Cagalli and pulled her to him, holding her close, the latter sobbing and crying.

He didn't want to admit that this really happened.

It couldn't be happening…

He couldn't be losing her…

**Flashback**

" _Athrun…" She gripped his arm tightly._

" _Hey…What's wrong?" He stroked her cheek._

" _We need to talk…"_

" _Okay…Come here."_

_She sat on his lap, her head on his chest._

" _Athrun…I…I have problems with my health."_

" _What? What problems?" He looked extremely concerned._

" _Promise me you'll stay calm…please."_

" _Tell me, Cagalli. Now." He pressed anxiously._

" _I…I have a brain tumor…"_

_Time seemed to stop._

" _You're kidding me, Cagalli."_

" _I'm not…"_

_His expression softened and she could see the pain in his heart through his eyes._

" _When did you find out?" He looked distraught._

"…_two weeks ago."_

" _Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, feeling as helpless as Cagalli did._

" …_I didn't want you to worry…" She looked at him innocently, gripping his shirt tightly, the tears welling up in her amber eyes._

_He brought her closer to him and just held her tightly._

_He didn't want to talk about anything._

_Not now._

_He just wanted to be with her._

_She couldn't agree more._

**End of Flashback**

" I'll bring you to see the specialist tomorrow, Cagalli…I know I have friends in this area of expertise…I can fin---" He was cut short when Cagalli pressed her lips to his gently.

He was freaking out.

She pulled away for air, still holding on to him tightly.

" Cagalli…I don't want this to happen…" His voice cracked up. His grip on her became more firm.

" I just want to stay with you, Athrun…"

The couple lay in each other's embrace, crying their eyes out.

Aaron went downstairs, staring at Natalie dumb-foundedly.

" What the hell went on while I wasn't home?"

Natalie just shook her head, bursting into tears again.

He held her hard by the arms, shaking her.

" **Tell me, Natalie. Now."**

" Mommy…She has a brain tumor…"

His grip loosened almost immediately.

He fell backwards into the couch, unwilling to accept the facts.

Natalie hugged him tightly, mumbling barely audible words.

" What will we do? I don't want to lose Mommy…."

He just stared into thin air.

For the first time in years, he felt like nothing was working out.

For the first time in years, he felt like a complete failure.

For the first time in years, the tears that graced his beautiful eyes years ago re-surfaced.

" I don't know…Natalie.."

" I really don't."

Athrun and Cagalli came down after two hours.

" We need to talk…In the living room, please." Athrun mumbled.

They followed him without a word, Natalie still clutching tightly to Aaron hand.

" I suppose..you both already know…"

They didn't reply.

Cagalli fought back the tears and managed to get out the words she had been meaning to say for a long time.

" I'm…I'm sorry…" Her emotions overtook her and the tears fell once again.

Natalie walked over to Cagalli and hugged her tightly, bursting into tears too.

" Mommy…"

Athrun, too, hugged both of them, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Tears fell from Aaron's eyes as he walked over to the three of them and hugged them.

They huddled in a corner, crying.

" We'll work this out as a family…"

" We will."

Aaron sat in his bed, holding his cellphone.

He desperately needed someone to talk to. He really did.

He messaged Rachel.

**Hey…Could we talk? **

After 20 minutes, she finally replied.

**Okay! What do you want to talk about?**

**My mother…she's ill.**

**Is it contagious? Well, I'm clubbing now. Call you back later.**

She wasn't sympathetic. Not a bit.

Aaron didn't reply…

He didn't even know how to reply to such a self-centered comment.

_Katie._

" She's still mad at me…"

He lay down, feeling lonely in the cold stillness of the night.

_Katie…_

_I miss you._

_I really do._

**Author's Note: Yep. Aaron realises. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though I know the vocabulary was atrocious. Couldn't think of anything else. XD**

**Read and Review please! (:**

**-asucags**


	7. IHATCOY

**Author's Note: zzz. Tired. **

**Song: Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney**

**I need to listen to something new. Sorry. **

**Just another update before I go on hiatus again. Check my profile for more details.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or the song, or that sentence that says " I have now used the word…" etc. The part where IHATCOY comes is from the Teenage Textbook. (:**

" Athrun, the results aren't good." Yzak muttered.

" Well, yes, that's the whole reason we came to see a _specialist_, dammit." Athrun sighed, irritated.

Cagalli stroked his hand gently, calming him down.

Yzak was mumbling profanities and thinking of a thousand different ways to rip Athrun's head off.

_This is a hard period of time for them, Yzak. Calm down. You can rip Athrun's head off once Cagalli gets better. _

He grunted.

" I have bad news."

" I know, _dammit_." Athrun muttered angrily.

" You want to sit in my chair, _asshole_? No? **Listen** then." Yzak hissed.

Athrun was grumpy **and** crabby.

" She has to go for an operation as soon as possible before it gets too serious. The risks involved are high….She might not make it through if it's delayed."

Athrun slammed the table hard.

" Damn."

Yzak stared at Cagalli and sighed.

" Cagalli, would you please excuse me and Athrun for a moment?" He asked politely, which wasn't what you would see Yzak doing everyday.

She nodded and closed the door gently behind her.

" What do you and Cagalli plan to do?" Yzak questioned.

"…I don't know…I just know I don't want to lose her."

" Frankly, I don't know if I'm suited to operate on her."

" _What_?"

" Don't get mad. Listen."

Athrun grunted.

" She should have come to us earlier, Athrun. It's difficult to help her when she's already at this stage."

" Damn it, Yzak. I know!"

" I could recommend a more senior surgeon. He's a colleague. This is his area of expertise."

Athrun looked up.

" ..Thank you."

" **But."**

_There's always a but._

" I take back my word of thanks."

" Hold on. Cagalli has to agree to this operation first."

Athrun sighed. It was going to be difficult. He knew Cagalli told him from the start she didn't want an operation.

" I'll talk to her."

" Okay. Get back to me as soon as she gives her reply."

He didn't reply.

" Athrun."

"….what?"

" Have faith in Cagalli. She'll pull through if she knows you believe in her."

He nodded and walked out.

Yzak sighed.

Athrun sat beside Cagalli outside and pulled his bangs in frustration.

Cagalli looked at him with guilt and hugged him tightly.

" I'm sorry…"

He returned the hug.

" It isn't your fault…Cagalli..Yzak said that the chances of you…living..if you don't go for the operation are really slim."

She looked away.

" I told you I didn't want an operation, Athrun."

" Please, Cagalli. Do this for me?"

" Did you hear him? I might not make it through, Athrun. I'd rather spend the remaining time I have with you and the kids than end it right now."

" Cagalli, please.."

" No."

" Trust me, please…I know it's a huge risk we're going to be taking, but I don't want to lose you."

" Then I shouldn't go."

" No, you have to go. Cagalli, please. It's the only hope we have left."

She looked away. Athrun lifted her chin to face him.

" I love you, Cagalli. I'm not willing to let you leave me like this."

"…."

" Okay? Please?" He pleaded.

"…I don't want to lose you, Athrun…"

" You won't. I'll always be there, Cagalli."

She rested her head on his chest, holding him close to her.

" I love you…"

They admitted Cagalli to the hospital to get her prepared for the operation.

At school 

Aaron walked over to Rachel's desk.

" Hey. Are you ready to go?"

" Where?" She said in a snobbish tone.

" I thought you wanted to go for lunch with me today?"

" I'm _sorry_, I'm on a date with someone else."

" What?"

" You heard me."

" We agreed, Rachel."

" This world doesn't function just by your rules alone, Aaron."

With that, she pushed him out of her way, leaving him standing there.

Katie saw the whole incident...she wasn't gloating.

She felt sorry for Aaron.

She sighed and packed her books in her bag quickly.

She bumped into him on the way out.

" ….Katie?"

She avoided his gaze and ran to her father's car, jumping in.

" Hey Aaron! Need a lift back?" Dearka shouted cheerily.

Katie glared at her father.

" Er. I guess not then." He waved at Aaron and drove off.

_I'm alone._

_Again._

At night 

Aaron sighed. He wanted to talk to Rachel. He sent her a message.

**Hey. Where are you?**

**Out clubbing.**

**Could you come meet me? I'm going to visit my Mom at the hospital.**

**Sorry, lover-boy. I don't do hospitals.**

**Please? I want you there with me.**

**You didn't hear me? I said no. I'm busy. Bye.**

She just blew him off like that.

_Nothing's going right. Nothing._

He slammed his fist against the wall agitatedly.

" Damn it."

The next day 

Kira and Lacus arrived first at the hospital to visit Cagalli.

" Where is Cagalli? Where is she? Is she okay? What happened to her?" Kira blurted out agitatedly.

Lacus calmed him down.

" I have the address here, Kira. Relax. You'll see her soon."

She led him to the room.

" Ward 856." She said, staring at the sign.

Kira rushed in, to see Athrun and Cagalli kissing passionately.

" CAGAL—OH MY!" He covered his eyes and rushed out.

Athrun and Cagalli broke apart and chuckled.

" Kira! Come on!"

" No! I can't see them kiss. Not like this, not _again_!"

" Kira!"

Athrun and Cagalli laughed.

Lacus managed to drag Kira in, with his hands still over his eyes.

" Kira. They aren't kissing." Lacus whispered while winking at Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun got the hint and locked lips with Cagalli again, who willingly obliged.

" Come on, Kira."

He finally put his hands down to see them liplocked again.

" ATHRUN! STOP IT NOW!" He growled.

Athrun laughed and broke apart, putting his hands up in surrender.

Kira sighed.

He walked over to Cagalli and sat next to her.

" How are you? What did the doctor say? When is the operation?" Kira hurriedly said.

" Kira, I'm fine. The doctor didn't say much, and the operation is next week. Now calm down." She replied.

" Calm down? How can you CALM DOWN? My little sister is going for an operation!" He shouted.

" HEY." Cagalli protested.

" _You're_ younger than me, Kira."

" No I'm not."

" Yes, you ARE."

" Okay, please stop. This is giving me a headache." Lacus's sweet voice came from the back, chuckling slightly.

**With Aaron**

_I'll look for her. I know which club she frequents._

He put on his jacket and walked out, with a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong.

**At the nightclub**

He walked in. The loud music blasted in his ears; he was irritated. How could Rachel stand coming to such a place?

Girls hounded Aaron from the moment he went in; he looked incredibly mature for his age. He could easily pass for someone much older than he really was.

He looked around, with his hands in his jacket.

" Hey handsome. Looking for someone?" A bargirl walked over, flirting outrageously with him.

" No." He turned to leave.

" Come on, I know most people here." She clung to him.

" No, thank you."

" At least stay for a drink!"

" No, I have to get back now."

She whined and he roughly pushed her off him, turning around to see Rachel clinging off the arm of a much older man, who was touching her skimpily dressed self.

She gasped on seeing him.

He pulled her by the arm and dragged her out of the bar.

" What the hell are you doing?! You could get hurt there!"

" Stop nagging.. It's normal for men to touch us."

" What? You're my girlfriend, and if anyone touches you, it's _me_. And hell, I won't even do that to you!"

" Whatever. Maybe I was wrong when I thought you were perfect for me. Too goody. _Mommy's boy." _She mocked.

" You'd rather stay here with some asshole than go with me to visit my mother?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

" You know what? I don't care two hoots about your freaking mother. She can die for all I care, I don't bother." She seemed unbothered.

Aaron slapped her.

He slapped her hard, leaving her staring dumbfounded at him.

" Insult me if you must, leave my _mother_ out of it."

She just stared.

" I'm breaking up with you, Rachel."

He turned to leave, while Rachel just stood there dazedly.

He was fiercely protective of his family and would take down anyone who tried to hurt them.

Even the one who apparently ' loved' him.

_Rachel.  
_

_She's a sick joke._

He stormed home, feeling like this day was the worst of his life.

" I've used the word 'suck' so much that it doesn't even sound like a word anymore…" He muttered.

He crossed Katie's home on his way back.

For some weird reason, he just stood outside her house, staring at her window.

She somehow looked…

Different.

In a good way.

He sighed.

Katie looked out the window and saw him standing there.

Their eyes met, and Aaron waved at her, hopeful.

She merely stared coldly and closed the blinds.

The expression on his face fell.

_She's never going to forgive me._

He didn't know why. He didn't even feel in the least sad that he had broken up with Rachel.

Instead, a feeling of relief filled his heart.

It was as though…

_He never loved Rachel at all…_

It seemed like misinterpretation on his part.

He wanted Katie back.

He just wanted her back in his life.

No matter whether she came back only as a friend to him.

He desperately wanted her back.

In his life.

The life he had completely, unknowingly, unintentionally shuther out of.

He only grew to miss her, more and more as each day passed without her.

" Absence does make the heart grow fonder…" He mumbled.

He went home, feeling solemn and more down than ever.

He sat down on his bed, grunting at the discomfort.

This day sucked.

Sucked sucked sucked.

He leaned back into his pillow, staring at the ceiling.

He turned to his side and his arm hit something.

It was the gift Katie gave him for his 14th birthday.

" Best buddies forever, Aaron. (: "

I thought you meant best buddies, Katie.

You didn't say anything.

He lifted the ornament up. Something fell out.

A piece of paper.

" Aaron. I don't know whether you're reading this…but if you are…I have a huge confession to make.

IHATCOY.

-katie"

IHATCOY? What did that mean?

He shrugged it off.

He stared at his phone.

He sure missed messaging Katie.

He missed her laughter, her voice, her pranks, her cheekiness.

He missed everything about her.

But hell.

He lost her.

He _already_ lost her.

And there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to get her back.

**Author's Note: Ooh. I had writer's block halfway. (: What a teaser. xDD**

**Glad I could finish it. **

**Think Think! What would IHATCOY mean? XDD **

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm sure most of you did, since Rachel and Aaron broke up. XD**

**R&R please!**

**-asucags**


	8. Bruises

**Author's Note: Ah yes. ;DD Interesting. I'm updating! ;D This chapter's rather dry and boring, but it does include some interesting points that would lead on to other key events.**

**HAHAHAHAHA. MY IHY2 SPECIALS, HEHEHEHEHEHE. **

**-sniggers-**

**On with the crappy crap! ;D**

Athrun told Aaron and Natalie to go home to rest, and to come back the next day.

He wanted so badly to be with Cagalli.

Even if it meant that it was going to be only for a while.

" I'll go…Just promise me…not to go anywhere." Cagalli held tightly to his hand, in the gown, lying on the hospital bed.

She was going for her operation.

She was so scared.

**He** was **so** scared.

Athrun held her hand tightly, walking briskly along her bedside as the nurses pushed her to the operating theatre.

" I'll wait for you, Cagalli. I'm here."

She gave a weak smile.

" You can't go any further, Mr Zala. Please wait outside." The nurse instructed him.

Cagalli's hand slipped out of his, her touch lingering on his hand.

It hurt.

It hurt seeing her in pain.

What if she didn't make it out?

What if he never got to tell her how much he loved her?

What if he lost her?

His insides clenched up tightly and he held the brimming tears back.

Clutching the stone of haumea Cagalli gave him when they first met, he muttered a soft prayer, gripping the stone tightly to his chest, the anguish surging his insides.

" Please…Don't take Cagalli away from me."

_I'm begging you._

**At the Zala Residence**

Aaron awoke, eyes red and swollen.

" Mom…" Reality struck him.

Running into Natalie's room, he hurriedly woke her up, shaking her by the shoulder.

" Natalie, wake up. Mom's operation should be over by now, we have to go and see her." He blurted in one breath.

Natalie rubbed her eyes gently and went to get ready.

They left the house 10 minutes later, trying desperately to hail down a cab.

In the cab 

Aaron sighed. Maybe it was just him. Maybe he felt horrible because he had just broken up with Rachel. Maybe he felt sad because he and Katie were fighting.

The cab passed by Katie's house, and Aaron saw 4 burly looking guys talking to Katie.

Fear.

" Aaron? Who are those people at Katie's house?" Natalie whispered, clinging to her older brother's arm.

" I don't know, Nat."

Horror struck when one of the guys hit Katie on the cheek. Anger surged Aaron's insides as he motioned for the cabby to stop the car.

The man who hit Katie looked _vaguely_ familiar.

" Can't do, sir. This is a no-parking zone."

" Dammit. I'll pay for whatever fine you get." Aaron said hurriedly, as the car passed Katie's house, pulling his wallet out, his eyes fixed upon Katie.

" Ain't gonna happen, sir. I can't get no more demerit points. I've got a family to raise, sir." The cabby replied.

Aaron stared at the ceiling in abject horror.

" Stop the damn car now!"

" I'm sorry sir. I can't. There's a police car behind us."

Aaron banged his fists against the side of the car door in frustration and turned back to look if Katie was fine.

The front porch was empty, and Katie was slowly limping to the front of the door.

" Katie…What happened?" Aaron frowned.

Natalie tugged gently at Aaron's sleeve, showing him a message from Yzak.

_Come now. Things aren't good._

**At the hospital**

Aaron ran into the hospital, clutching Natalie's hand tightly.

_Dad._

Athrun stood at the glass panel, looking weak and in agony. His hand lay gently on the glass panel, the only thing keeping Cagalli and him apart. He was sinking into depression.

Tears were streaming down his face.

" Dad…"

Athrun didn't reply. He just stood there, staring at Cagalli, who was lying on the bed, unresponsive and oblivious to her husband's pain and anguish in seeing her that way.

Lacus appeared behind the twins and brought them to the side, whispering so softly to them.

" …Cagalli…The operation wasn't successful…She's in a critical condition. Your father and Kira…they're devastated…"

" Cagalli!!"Athrun's voice reverberated around. Aaron, Natalie and Lacus rushed over.

Her eyes were open.

Tears brimmed from Athrun's eyes.

_Sara Beth is scared to death,_

_To hear what the doctor will say,_

_She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell,_

_and the bruise that just won't go away,_

" Athrun…" She mumbled weakly. 

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad,_

_And flips through an old magazine,_

_Till the nurse with the smile stands at the door,_

_and says will you please come with me,_

" Cagalli…Please. Don't do this to me." He clutched her hand tightly, putting it to his face, fighting back the tears.

_Sara Beth is scared to death,_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news,_

_Between the red cells and white,_

_Somethin's not right but we're gonna take care of you,_

" It wasn't Shinn…" She gasped for air, coughing slightly, grasping his hand tightly.

_Six chances in Ten it won't come back again,_

_With the therapy we're gonna try,_

_It's just been approved it's the strongest there is,_

_I think we caught it in time,_

_Sara Beth closes her eyes,_

The tears fell endlessly down his face, he kissed her cold hands, lips trembling.

" Cagalli..."

_She dreams she's dancin'_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close,_

_And the soft winds just blowin' her hair,_

She gently caressed his face, smiling daintily.

" Don't cry." She stroked his cheek lovingly.

_Sara Beth is scared to death,_

_As she sits holding her mom,_

_Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take,_

_A girl with no hair to the prom,_

He broke down, crying helplessly.

With no Cagalli, to him, there would be **no** tomorrow.

_Oh just this morning right there on her pillow,_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise,_

_And she cried as she gathered it all in her hands,_

_The proof that she couldn't deny,_

_Sara Beth closes her eyes,_

Cagalli's eyes slowly fell shut, her hand falling from his face and her breathing turning erractic.

" No, Cagalli..Someone help her, damn it!!!" He grabbed her hands and sobbed, his heart in torment and extreme agony.

_She dreams she's dancin'_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close,_

_And the soft winds blowin' her hair,_

Athrun was pushed out of the medical ward hastily, doctors flooding the room. All he could see was a sea of white. He kept his face glued to the glass window, awaiting the results. More importantly, he wanted to see her.

His Cagalli.

_It's quarter till seven, that boy's at the door,_

_And her daddy ushers him in,_

_But when he takes off his cap, they all start to cry,_

_Cause this mornin' where his hair had been,_

_Softly she touches just skin,_

He finally saw a prominent colour of beige in the sea of white. He saw her suffering, crying on the bed, her hand outstretched in his direction. His heart shattered, as the doctors struggled to keep her from fidgeting, while she persistently reached out to Athrun, tears flowing down her already tear-stained cheeks.

He covered his mouth to mute all sounds of his crying, the endless tears cascading down his face as he pressed his hand to the glass window. He held a piece of paper he scribbled something on hurriedly and pressed it to the glass.

" I love you, Cagalli. Stay strong…I'll be here waiting for you. Don't be scared."

Tears stains smudged the ink.

She finally relaxed and fell back onto the bed, motionless.

Cagalli smiled weakly and took off her mask, mouthing the same words Athrun said to her when they first met.

" Hello, ass."

Athrun broke down, crying as his two sobbing children supported him as the white curtains slowly shielded Cagalli from eyes from outside the ward.

" Cagalli…" He gripped the chair tightly, weeping miserably.

" Please…Stay with me."

_They go dancin'_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close,_

_For a moment she's unscared,_

Silence flooded the room, with the constant shuffling of feet. The white curtains remained closed, and a solemn-looking doctor stepped out of the room, removing his latex gloves.

" Mr Zala?" A doctor came out of the ward after a period time which seemed like eternity to Athrun.

Athrun stood up, wiping his tear-stained cheeks.

Cagalli won't leave me. She wouldn't.

" I have bad news."

**Author****'s Note: Okey-Dokey. It was a matter of time, don't kill me. Sorry for the short chapter and the annoying cliffy. . I know how much you guys hate it. The whole thing was waaaaaaay too dramatic. **

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. –LAUGHS-**

**Anyway, just on a much brighter note, Aaron's heroic efforts are revealed in the next chapter:D**

**-cheers for Aaron-**

**And oh, I've gotten many requests asking me not to kill Caggy off. :) **

**Hmmm. –ponders-**

**Then, -leaves the readers hanging-**

**HAHA. Nah, I'm just plain evil. **

**The next update will be very, very very very soon! I promise! ;DD**

**(: Press the pretty purple button please! **


	9. 3 Words

**Author's Note: Damn, I'm soooooo terribly sorry for the horrendously late update. I was supposed to update this last month, but I was seriously busy with finals and school. -.- This was written sometime ago, and I will finish the story ONCE I'm free from national examinations this year! (Which is in Nov, when I can go on a crazy ffnet spree. ;D) **

**(suddenly dawns upon me that my writing 3 months ago was….crappy. -.- YAHHH!) Nevermind, I shall just update this first.**

**Author's Note2:**

**Aaron, Aaron and more Aaron.**

**He's sexy. Just like Athrun. HAHA. :D**

**On with the heroic rescue!:D**

**And no, it isn't the end of Rachel Flester and her bitchy efforts. **

**-grins evily-**

**A****nd no, I'm not writing many asucaga scenes in this. I wish to PROLONG the suspense. :D but hey, I hope this will cheer some of the horrified reviewers up. In return for my acts of cruelty, I have written 3 specials, 2 of which I have decided to post at the end of this fanficition. ;D **

**The last one?**

**Hmmmm. Let's just say it'll depends on the number of reviews…**

**  
On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, but I own **_**sexy**_** Aaron and Katie, and also bitchy Rachel and her four friends.**

Aaron walked to school in silence, dragging his feet. His profile wasn't like it was before; it wasn't the usual sensitive and delicate expression of patience and gentleness – his hair was sticking out and his red face seemed to be swollen with anger.

_Life couldn't suck more._

Katie stumbled into school, with her head hung low, as she slung her school bag on her shoulder, limping slowly to the main gate.

She bumped into Aaron, dropping her bag, revealing antiseptic lotions and bandages zipped in the corner of her bag.

_He was capable of furious profanity when provoked. _

" What the hell is wrong with yo-" He paused as he stared at the bruised face staring at him in astoundment.

Katie shunned his intense gaze and bent down to pick her school books, hurriedly hiding the contents of her bag.

A warm and firm grip on her arm stopped her.

" Who did this to you?"

She didn't reply, and pulled her arm from Aaron's firm grip and continued packing.

" Katie…"

" I don't need you to help me. Just go away." She muttered in annoyance before walking off.

Her words hurt.

No words could express the secret agony of his soul.

During the break 

Aaron sat down next to Katie, who instinctively turned away when Aaron tried to start a conversation with her.

He sighed.

He scribbled something on the side of the Physics notes he had just received.

**I saw those people at your house. Who were they?**

She glared daggers at Aaron and shoved the paper back roughly.

He was persistent.

Her eyes teared up slightly, for some reason or another.

**You don't need to know. **She wrote, flinching slightly from a paper cut on her finger.

Aaron noticed, and gently pulled her hand over to him, examining her wound.

He cast Katie a few concerned glances, then blew gently on her wound, rubbing the sides of her finger gently. He brought her finger up to his lips, and kissed it gently before Katie pulled away.

" Sorry. I…My mom used to do that to me whenever I had a paper cut."

She looked down and kept silent.

" Does it still hurt?" He asked, brushing stray strands of hair away from her face, touching the bruise on her face.

She didn't answer, but simply nodded slowly. He stroked her face gently, soothing her as tears surfaced in her eyes.

" Come on. Follow me." He pulled her to her feet gently.

He led her to their secret spot under the tree and applied ice to her bruise. They sat there for an hour, in silence, with Aaron tending to her wound.

" The swelling should go down in a few days." He massaged her temple gently.

Katie nodded, and mumbled a word of thanks.

" My my my, isn't _this_ cosy. Can I join in? Or are you not into threesomes?" An annoyingly familiar voice rang from ahead of them.

There stood Rachel Flester, hottest babe in school and Queen of Bitches in school, with the same 4 guys standing behind her.

_They hit Katie._

A wave of futile rage swept over Aaron, who clenched his fists hard.

" Aaron, baby?"

" Don't even mutter my name, bitch." Aaron hissed.

Her face of innocence turned to one of hatred and anger.

Behind him, Katie was trembling, clinging on to Aaron's shirt. Aaron stood protectively in front of Katie, glaring daggers at the four burly purple-headed monkeys who looked a lot like erm, Yunna.

" …Get her."

The four men charged forward, aiming for Katie, but Aaron didn't budge an inch.

" GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

" Try me." Aaron's eyes turned a dangerous dark-green, he spat, landing a hard punch on one of the men's abdomen.

The 1st monkey stumbled back, trying to regain his balance to no avail. He fell flat on his face, blood spilling out of his mouth.

Aaron grinned victoriously. These smartasses were no match for him.

" Aaron!"

He spun around; Katie was pulled away from him midst the chaos, and was held by Rachel against the tree.

" Let her go." Aaron murmured.

" Right. To heaven?" Rachel laughed sardonically, waving a pen-knife insanely, pointing it to Katie's throat.

Katie flinched as Rachel pressed the penknife against her throat.

Aaron felt powerless, frantic with the terror and the possibility that Katie would get hurt in this tussle.

" Rachel. Please. Let her go. She didn't do anything to you."

" Sure, she did. This little slut came to my doorstep, thinking she had the right to slap me for going out with other men and blowing you off. Yapping on and on about how your dumb mother was so important to you and how I hurt you."

Monkey2 restrained Aaron while he was distracted, and monkey 3 punched Aaron consecutively in the abdomen multiple times.

Aaron groaned in pain, but his main focus was on Katie. He had to get her out of this fix…

He knew he'd probably regret what he planned to do, but right now, Katie's life was his priority.

" Rachel!"

" Yes, _baby_?" She spat sarcastically.

" I got you those limited edition shoes you wanted. And as for her, I don't really care."

" That's a pathetic attempt, Aaron, _really pathetic_."

" Frankly. She's just a replacement for you…"

Tears welled up in Katie's eyes as she stared at Aaron with the hurt displayed in her eyes.

" I wasn't born yesterday, Aaron. I know what you're trying to do."

" I agree. She's a slut. Haha. She's forever thinking she's so important to me and all, but really, I just hung out with her because I PITIED her. She's so pathetic, she's so freaking ugly and she's got no friends. She can't hold a candle to you. I'm sick of acting like I even care about her…"

_Hang in there, Katie._

The look in Katie's eyes.

A look of disappointment and pain.

The tears flowed down Katie's cheeks.

" Haha, look at her. She's so pathetic. She can't do anything but cry."

Rachel laughed.

" Hear that, bitch? Aaron says you mean nothing to him."

_You mean the most to me, Katie.__ Please try to remember how I'm really like._

Rachel let go of Katie and she fell to the ground, gasping for air, the tears still flowing from her eyes.

She expected Aaron to sprint over and hold her, telling her he didn't mean it, and he just wanted her to be safe.

He didn't.

" Go on, pathetic loser. Run away. Run away like you always do." Rachel sniggered at Katie.

Katie stared at Aaron for one last chance, a chance that he would tell her he didn't mean anything he said.

A smug look was on his face.

Katie got to her feet, wiped the tears away and limped away.

Aaron wanted to follow her badly, but he knew he'd had to carry on with whatever he was playing with.

" Haha. What a loser."

" Baby, I missed you…" Rachel snuggled closer to Aaron.

He felt disgusted.

" I need to go back. I'll get your limited edition shoes for you, alright?"

" Okay. I love you so much!"

The moment Rachel and her gang were out of sight, Aaron sped to Katie's house, where she was sitting on the bench crying.

" Katie… Are you okay?" He panted, clearly out of breath.

"…I don't need your pity, jackass…" She sniffled back tears.

" Katie, I didn't mean anything I said then. Please. I did it to help you."

" …I DON'T CARE, AARON!"

Aaron stared at her. She had never raised her voice at him.

" …I just…I just think I may have loved you once..."

" Katie…"

" Shut up… But now, I'm starting to think whether I'm wrong about you…." She scoffed.

" I love you, Katie."

She raised her head in surprise, tears streaming down her lovely cheeks.

" What…?" She whispered weakly.

" I was so blind to what I had….It wasn't Rachel in my future. It was you. You were always there for me whenever I needed you, and yet I neglected you for Rachel."

Katie cried.

Tears of joy.

( and of pain from the cuts, of course. XD)

" I love you, Katie. And I'm so sorry I hurt you." He cupped her cheek gently, lifting her head to meet his.

She fell into his embrace, trembling uncontrollably, holding him so close to her body, sharing the warmth she'd always yearned for.

_I love you._

_I really love you._

**Author's Note: Awww. This chapter suck****ed loads, I know. I'm so sorry. **

**NEXT UP, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN….**

**;D WE HAVE….**

**SEXAAAAAAAYE ATHRUN AND erm, **_**dying**_** Cagalli?**

**-runs away from being pelted with tomatoes-**


End file.
